1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a technique for mounting a suspended ceiling in position and, more specifically, is directed to the utilization of a specific nail structure to permit a nail to be retained in a ceiling that has a hollow cavity therebehind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 427,317 is directed to a nail structure similar in construction to that of the nail shown herein. This nail structure has a pivoted head rather than a pivoted front end and is not meant to be driven into hollow wall structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,289 is directed to a cork screw that has a pivoted end which will pivot to retain the corkscrew in position. There is no teaching of utilizing the corkscrew of that patent to mount a suspended ceiling in position.